The present invention relates to a composition and method for treating a compact disc to repair, restore and/or protect the disc.
Compact discs are plastic optical discs containing information, such as music, recorded thereon by an optical reader. Over time, the surface of a compact disc ("CD") can become scratched or otherwise damaged from repeated playing and handling. This can cause the disc to skip or prevent the CD player from accurately reading the information encoded on the disc, thus detracting from the high quality of the audio or visual information. Moreover, CD's are often exposed to extreme weather conditions in cars and elsewhere, such as heat, humidity, sunlight, and cold, which can cause deterioration of the metal-acrylic coating on the CD. Also, a CD must be repeatedly removed and replaced to and from the CD player and its case, and is repeatedly inserted into and ejected from the CD player, which increases the chance for damage to the disc. Thus, there is a need for a way to repair and restore damaged CD's, as well as a way to protect a CD from becoming damaged.
Prior attempts to restore and/or protect CD's have included the use of alcohol-based polishes or cleaners that are designed to clean the surface of the CD to remove dust and dirt. Such polishes/cleaners, however, are not effective in restoring or preventing skips or loss of audio/visual quality as a result of scratches from handling or exposure to weather conditions.
Other attempts to restore or protect CD's have included applying wax-type compositions to the surface of the CD. Such wax-based products, however, suffer from poor adhesion to the surface of the CD, and lack of durability upon exposure to heat. Specifically, wax-based compositions begin to soften and decompose upon exposure to temperatures approaching 100.degree. F. Therefore, exposure to temperatures often experienced inside cars can cause wax-based coatings to soften and decompose, thereby ruining the internal parts of the CD player.